User talk:Chillispike/tasks
RokRaidFlagged If you do the Trakanon user box, don't forget to add a switch that specifies which tier users are flagged through. ;-) --Kodia 17:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :*Thinking* .. user .. tier .. flagged .. what? :/ -- Chillispike 17:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::You know, just shoot me. I'm combining Taking on Trakanon with the quests that actually *get* you to that point (the killing of different tiered mobs on the way up to Trakanon). I'll be fine once the swelling goes down. Nothing to see here. Move along.--Kodia 17:30, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::You mean like: :::*"This player cleared Rok Raids tier1" :::*"This player cleared Rok Raids tier2" :::*"This player killed Leviathan (tier 3)" :::*"This player cleared Veeshan's Peak (tier 4)" :::*"This player killed Trakanon and completted The Secret of the Stone" ? -- Chillispike 17:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, that's very close. Would be wordy and awkward with all that text though. I think there would need to be a smoother way of saying it.--Kodia 17:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :How about Template:User RokRaidFlagged and ? :and each tier gives a different Userbox -- Chillispike 20:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good i think ::Userbox for playing with is here User:Chillispike/RokRaidFlagged and a preview here Sanji ::Any wishes on colors, texts or so? (please let me know so i figure out how i can edit it :D ) ::I used the Chelsith Stone icon for all 5 tiers because it looks cool :) ::Q: How should the Category each tier look like? -- Chillispike 11:58, 10 July 2008 (UTC) heh, that was fast ;P --Uberfuzzy 10:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :=) -- Chillispike 10:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Template:RokRaidFlagged is the actual name -- 15:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Zones and eq2map *Befallen: Necrotic Asylum -- or Befallen: The Necrotic Asylum ? *Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted -- Befallen: Cavern of Afflicted ? :-- ::It's Necrotic Asylum and Cavern of the Afflicted your DB is correct, added it to my list at eq2map ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 00:25, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks! :::For a "better" overview i start add all known zones to my Database list. Zones that are not on eq2maps yet have an index of 8000 or higher. :::Gonna take a while for me to go trough all the zones. :::As far as i can see is Kael Drakkel one of the zones with the most submaps .. and they seem to be a bit all over the place. Not sure yet how i find all connected maps of the zone. :::-- 16:36, February 12, 2019 (UTC) I think its pretty safe to assume that usually your entries are correct as they have been peer reviewed. Our DB entries often stem from 1 person or if you're lucky 2 people checking the name. Please do report any discrepancies you find here as it will make it easier for me to find all the flaws :-) --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 18:57, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :will do :D *Cauldron Hollow is actually called The Cauldron Hollow (zonerename on the wiki pending) and is called Cauldron Cove and Hollow on eq2maps *The Temple of Cazic-Thule is called "Cazic Thule South" 18, "Cazic Thule North" 19 and "Cazic Thule Inside" 20 on eq2maps -- it's not just "Cazic Thule" *Chamber of Immortality is called "Chamber of Immortalilty" 215 on eq2maps -- "Immortality" spelled wrong *The Chamber of Rulgax is called "Chamber of Rulgax" 194 on eq2maps -- without the "The" *Chamber of Stasis **Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Heroic) has 3 maps 798, 799 and 800 that start with "Chamber of Stasis" -- "Ssrez'Ras: " and "Heroic" missing on eq2maps **Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Advanced Solo) has 3 maps 801, 802 and 803 that start with "Chamber of Stasis" and ends with "Solo" -- "Ssrez'Ras: " and "Advanced" missing on eq2maps :-- 23:50, February 12, 2019 (UTC) ::The Temple of Cazic-Thule has actually been fixed on live already but wasn't when the image I gave you was taken. ::Will look at the others thanks! ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 00:50, February 13, 2019 (UTC) kk will update that in my db. *The Clefts of Rujark are called "Clefts of Rujark" on eq2map 40, 41, 42 *The Condemned Catacomb is called "Condemned Catacombs" on eq2map 150 *Crow's Resting Place is called "Crow's Resting Place" on eq2map 153 -- all OK, "Crows Resting Place" in my database *"Crushbone Layout 1 to 5" are blank maps *The Crypt of T'haen are called "Crypt of Thaen" on eq2map 385, 386, 387 -- 09:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok I added all of the above to my list. A couple of notes: :*Also found Runnyeye to be called Runnyeye Citadel (id 193) in our db, added to my change list. :*And found The Tombs of Night is called Tombs of Night (ids 110, 111, 112) in our db, added to my change list together with a note that the actual internal name ends with _playground. :*Crow's Resting Place also has the 2 versions of Crow's Resting Place, Thieves guild. I can see that wikia only has 1 entry when in fact there are 2 zones by the same name the one you have for War and Wardrobe and SoD (id 1231)and the other for (at least) for Curse of the Magic Thief (id 1232). :*The Crushbone Layouts are nothing to be worried about on our side, they are the dungeon maker maps which work in game but editing is disabled on the website like houses and guild halls. So unless you know the id you can't get to the website, so no need for an image, but thanks for pointing it out anyways. ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 14:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::*Darkblade Den of Assassins is either "The Darkblade Den of Assassins" or "Den of Darkblade Assassins", and called Darkblade Den on eq2map 97 :::-- 20:29, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Like I just added to that talk page its "The Darkblade Den of Assassins" and we have corrected it 2 days ago in our db. Yay for once we were quicker :P --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 21:21, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :hehe, just checked it ingame as well "The Darkblade Den of Assassins" is the correct name, gonna rename then zone on the wiki soon too. :-- 23:06, February 13, 2019 (UTC) *Frostfang Sea is called "Erollis" on eq2map 487, but that is actually the island/continent and not the zonename *Dire Hollow: Grim Tidings is called "Dire Hollow - Grim Tidings" on eq2map 122 *Dracur Prime: Sevalak Awakened is called "Dracur Prime: Sevalak Awakened (Capitol Raid)" on eq2map 673 -- name seem to have changed on eq2map, but the old was correct by the looks *The Tower of the Drafling is called "Drafling Tower East" 29, "Drafling Tower West" 30 on eq2map .. and "Drafling Tower West" 31 is a blank map *Skyshrine: The City of Dracur has some 5 maps on eq2map 680 to 684, but they are not listed as submaps of the zone kinda like others have it. Same with the maps of the "city" version of it Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur. :-- 23:17, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::So you picked some fun examples there: :*Frostfang Sea - Yeah I noticed that before and wanted to double check the name of Frostfang Sea but forgot all about it :P :*Dire Hollow: Grim Tidings - actually the internal name is a generic name for all 3 Dire Hollow zones but I'll make this the Grim Tidings one as the name is the same and so you don't have to change ids hehe. :*Dracur Prime: Sevalak Awakened - No nothing has changed, its just one of my other worst enemies, inconsistency between website (not fed by the db for some reason) and in-game. :*The Tower of the Drafling - There are 2 identical West maps to enable 2 different availablerects (area restrictions) to show it, as the same POIs show on both maps only 30 is front facing for POI submission and 31 is hidden (no links go link there)(unless you know the id). :*Skyshrine: The City of Dracur - Ok I think I figured it out: For some reason DBG uses 3 versions of the same map depending on how far into the Covenant District you get, fixing this will take some time but you should link to uid=680 for the contested "Skyshrine: The City of Dracur (Covenant District)" and uid=675 for "Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur (Covenant District)". ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 12:24, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I go trough the Map names by A to Z .. up to D done so far. When i find something i write it down :) -- 16:26, February 14, 2019 (UTC) *The Emerald Halls is called "Emerald Halls" on eq2map2 -- unsure about map 308 since it's the whole zone but has no pois in it *Elements of War (Challenge) is called "Elements of War (challenge)" on eqmaps 631 -- with a "c" instead of a "C" for challenge *The Estate of Unrest maps are called "Estate of Unrest" on eq2maps 336, 337, 338, 339 and 340 -- without the "The" *The Firemyst Gully is called "Firemyst Gully" on eq2maps 9 -- without the "The", zone move pending on the wiki *The Ruins of Guk **The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors is called "Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors" on eq2maps 458 -- "The" missing **The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen is called "Ruins of Guk: The Halls of the Fallen" on eq2maps 407 -- "The" missing **The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold is called "Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold" on eq2maps 480 -- "The" missing **Ykesha's Inner Stronghold are called "Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Inner Stronghold" on eq2maps 418, 419, 420 -- need to check it ingame, but pretty sure that it's without the "Ruins of Guk: " :-- 14:12, February 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright sorry for the delay, added all to my list, also a few remarks: :*It appears that the overview map of The Emerald Halls is used near the entrance to give an overview of the zone, so the only POI it could contain would be the zone POI. The "Floors" were done that way due to map-size limitations at the time. Over the long run I'll proberbly combine the detailed maps to a bigger version of the overview map and get rid of the others as there are no overlaps, but it has no high priority. :*Planes of War (Challenge) had the same issue (small 'c') as elements so added that as well, might want to adjust the list. :*Ykesha's Inner Stronghold, checked in-game it is indeed without Ruins of Guk. ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 04:46, February 17, 2019 (UTC) thank you for the info! *Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha is called "Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor'Sha" on eq2maps 454 -- need to check is it "Kor'Sha" or "Kor-sha"? :-- 19:54, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Damn you and your crowdsourcing *waves cane* Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha is correct of course :P ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 11:41, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :::hehe :D -- 22:05, February 19, 2019 (UTC) *Gobblerock's Hideout is called "Gobblerocks Hideout" on eq2maps 90 -- ' missing *A Pirate's Hidden Stash is called "A Pirates Hidden Stash" on eq2maps 209 -- ' missing *Grozmag's Trial is called "Grozmags Trial" on eq2maps 211 -- ' missing * is called "Halls of the Betrayer" on eq2maps 812 -- "Temple of Veeshan: " and "Heroic" missing * is called "Halls of the Betrayer Solo" on eq2maps 813 -- "Temple of Veeshan: " and "Advanced " missing *"Harrow's End" all 4 zones have the same name on eq2maps but they are different actually .. i should check em ingame as well to be 100% sure :/ ** 712, 713, 714, 715, 716 ** 717, 718, 719, 720, 721 -- zone not on the wiki and unsure about the name ! ** 722, 723, 724, 725, 726 **Harrow's End: The Deathtoll Tower 727, 728, 729, 730, 731 -- solo version of the zone *"High Keep", all 3 zones have the same name on eq2maps, but they are different actually and maybe move the floor to the end of the names **High Keep (Advanced Solo) 782, 783, 784, 785 **High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Heroic) 778, 779, 780, 781 **High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion (Contested) 829, 830, 831, 832, 833 834 -- 22:05, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Ok I sifted through them but the changes are too many to list here, please take a look at https://www.eq2interface.com/forums/showthread.php?t=19017 under "New map information" in the first post to update your list accordingly. However a few comments: :Harrow's End Challenge seems to not have made it onto live :the 2 Pirate Stash zones are sperated differently than you have noted :and High Keep/Temple of Veeshan were a big mess. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 18:18, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for all the work! will post the things on the forum there np :) :-- 19:41, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hehe naah I'm glad that it gets done and feel free to keep posting here but I didn't want to copy the changes here, so please use the post to adjust your list if you wish. ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 19:45, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Fixed the F.S. Distilleries, couldn't even see the extra spaces in my new tool until I edited them, so thanks for finding that! Also send you a pm on the eq2interface forums. When you have time I'd really love some ideas/opinions on that. :::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 11:46, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::I found blank of the "F.S. Distilleries" kinda easy, i display the maps by name descending :) ::::Just saw the pm, will read it and share my point of view :) ::::-- 18:22, February 24, 2019 (UTC) sql dump Could you please mail me a fresh sql dump of the maps ? easier for me then to check to if map name has changed on eq2maps -- 15:03, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :I'm only a humble mod and don't have a newer version but I'll ask the admin for one once this batch of renames is done ok? :--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 15:26, February 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, defo ok! -- 16:23, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::None of the renames have been committed yet as the admin jnils is busy reworking the website a bit. He is changing the website to also load the names from the db so that it is 1 constistent value and has to be changed only in one place and adding a moderator tool for me. Will keep you updated. :::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 04:59, February 17, 2019 (UTC) New sql dump in your mail. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 22:57, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! -- 00:55, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Raidwiki articles Hey I figured you have too much time on your hands and are eagerly searching for something to do, so here is another project you might want to consider. Incorporating the strategies from the closed raidwiki.org. The info is mostly in the Internet archive. https://web.archive.org/web/20081219035107/http://www.raidwiki.org/wiki/index.php/Main_Page. You can thank me later :P --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 03:34, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :sorry i don't have that much time :at some point i wanna finish updating the old items and uploading the "old" missing ones :) :but i got an idea for eq2maps .. link the maps to the zone on the wiki :) :-- 08:10, February 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah I was already thinking of some kind of links in-game, or where you thinking on the website? ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 12:53, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I was thinking about the website :) :::-- 14:57, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Added it to my list of website change proposals :) --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 15:31, February 14, 2019 (UTC)